Montagnes russes
by ChicTess
Summary: OS - Quand un objet fait le lien entre deux cœurs, tout devient possible à condition de ménager ses émotions. AH


Montagnes russes

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Ma petite anecdote : OS que je souhaitais présenter pour le concours "Sex Toys Party Contest" de DAMM ADDICT LEMON mais comme je suis un petit peu "étourdie", je n'ai pas fait attention à la date de fin du concours. Malgré tout, je me lance et vous poste mon premier OS.

Résumé : Quand un objet fait le lien entre deux cœurs, tout devient possible à condition de ménager ses émotions.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je restais plantée là. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Figée, ma gorge serrée m'empêchait de parler, à la limite même de l'irrespirable. Mon cerveau s'embrouillait, j'étais tellement gênée que j'avais l'impression que mon esprit s'échappait de mon corps. Tout d'un coup, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en voyant l'effroyable scène à laquelle j'assistais. Je regardais sans voir et je savais l'erreur que j'avais faite et pourtant je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Lui me regardait. J'eus l'impression d'avoir perdu mon humilité et surtout ma timidité. Je décrochais de ses yeux et regardais par terre. Il était là, l'objet de mon délit, mon secret. Edward alternait ses yeux entre moi et le sol, analysant et enregistrant peu à peu les données.

Je le sentis alors me soulever. Je venais de m'affaisser, mes jambes m'avaient lâchées. Dans ma tête, un « fuck » silencieux se fit entendre. Il résonnait sur chacun de mes neurones. Edward me regarda plus près, sondant mes yeux. Je les fermais automatiquement. Je n'aurais pas pu être aussi rouge de honte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde. J'étais dans ses bras mais je voulais effacer ce moment. Génie où es-tu ? Je veux exercer mon souhait maintenant ... Mais rien. Je n'avais aucune issue. J'étais là, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres mais je me sentais plus gourde qu'autre chose. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits et me remémorais ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment en étais-je arriver là ?

« Bella, ouvre les yeux. »

Non, je ne pouvais pas. Peut-être qu'il partirait et oublierait tout si je ne l'écoutais pas. Je m'en tiens à ça. C'était le plan.

« Bella regarde moi. » me dit-il d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire.

Merde, non non non et non !  
Pesant le pour et contre, j'osais ouvrir les yeux. Il me regardait toujours, nos nez se touchant presque.

« Bella, ça va aller ? Je peux te lâcher? »

« Euh je oui ? »

« Ok. »

Je le regardais maudissant le fait qu'il devait me laisser sur mes pieds à nouveau et suffoquant à l'idée de quitter ses bras. Combien de fois avais-je rêver de lui comme ça ?

Je baissais les yeux automatiquement. D'un geste doux et gracieux, il releva mon menton. Mes pupilles accrochèrent ses prunelles. De nouveau, mes yeux s'humidifièrent. J'étais mal bon sang. Triste d'être prise la main dans le sac, je me sentais de plus en plus honteuse. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là et pourquoi lui ? Je me sentais comme un condamné mis à nu devant son bourreau et prêt à être jugé pour le crime qu'il venait de commettre.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, veux-tu t'asseoir ? Boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, non ça va. » Je voulais en finir et vite. M'échapper mais avant cela, il fallait que je ramasse mon complice. Je ne pouvais pas être discrète. Il l'avait vu. Il avait paru étonné et avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux lorsque je l'avais fait tomber de mon sac.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tu viens de faire un malaise. Viens avec moi. »

Il me tendit sa main. Edward Cullen voulait vraiment prendre ma main ? Je regardais, abasourdie, sa main puis son visage. Un sourire sur ses lèvres se dessina. Je rectifie mes pensées et me dis instantanément « Edward Cullen se fout de toi. Il sait. Il sait tout. »

Alors, je me baissais en esquivant un geste que je voulais féminin et félin et je ramassais ma boîte. En réalité, mon geste ne ressemblait absolument pas à une chatte mais à un croisement entre un babouin et un lévrier. Je fis de nouveau tomber mon objet. J'avais choisi de faire avancer mes pieds et mes mains en même temps. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. J'étais faite. Plus humiliée tu meurs. Je retentais le coup, le ramassais rapidement essayant d'oublier mon envie subite de ressembler à une chatte et le mis dans mon sac. Quand je relevais timidement les yeux, il me regardait toujours tranquillement, patientant et semblant apprécier mon incapacité à allier le mental et le moteur de mon cerveau. Dieu qu'il était beau et moi si ridicule. Notre rencontre n'aurait pas pu être si pathétique, à mille lieux de ce que mon esprit lubrique avait imaginé.

Combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis ma perte de dignité ? Trop suffisamment pour me dire que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'amour-propre après ça.

Il se mit alors à marcher après que je lui ai confié ma main que je sentais d'une moiteur extrême. Le ridicule ne tue pas ? Changez la règle et armez vos fusils !  
D'un pas décidé, il avançait toujours et me jetait des coups d'œil par moment. Où m'emmenait-il ?  
Dans un bar ? Chez lui ?

Il cala ses pas aux miens et je tentais de repenser à tout ça, occultant le fait d'avoir fait tomber mon cadeau empoisonné histoire de ne pas attiser le picotement dans mes yeux. Discrètement, je détaillais Edward. Il était superbe avec sa chemise bleu ciel légèrement ouverte et mon jean préféré sur lui. Les étudiants en médecine passaient quelques examens cette semaine. Alice m'en avait parlé le week-end dernier puisque Jasper, son copain, l'avait abandonné pour réviser avec Edward. Je connaissais quelques bribes de leur emploi du temps grâce à ma proximité avec Jasper. Je détournais mon regard ne souhaitant pas me faire surprendre par Edward. Il avait assez de groupies comme ça.

Il me fit descendre l'escalier menant à la ligne 1 du métro. Il lâcha ma main au moment de rentrer dans le train. Nous étions debout, lui derrière moi. Il était si près, c'était juste surréaliste. Bizarrement, je me sentais en sécurité avec Edward à côté de moi. Cependant, je ne me retournais pas une seule fois vers lui essayant de reprendre un minimum mes esprits.

Qu'est ce que je lui aurais dit après tout ? « Salut Edward ! Je suis Bella. Enfin, ça tu le sais puisque tu m'appelles par mon diminutif depuis tout à l'heure. Ah oui, petit rectificatif, je ne suis pas une perverse contrairement aux apparences. » Je pouvais désormais faire une croix sur Edward.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il reprit ma main et nous fit descendre à la station 116 Street-Columbia University. Nous étions à sa Faculté de Médecine. Pourquoi m'avait-il conduit ici ? C'est en me posant cette question que je compris. Il avait remarqué la déficience moteur qui me touchait. Ma maladresse était pour lui un cas pathologique.

« Merde. » J'avais parlé à voix haute.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et me regarda, ses yeux happant les miens.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste te montrer quelque chose. » me dit-il.

Je soufflais doucement pour essayer de ralentir mon cœur malmené depuis un heure. Je me sentais en pleines montagnes russes avec des hauts le cœur difficiles à maîtriser.

Nous franchissions alors la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Tout semblait respirer la propreté, immaculée conception de notre sainte mère du nettoyage. Tout était blanc. Edward nous faisait avancer d'un pas lent, certainement enclin à aider mes jambes à avancer l'une après l'autre. Des regards le dévoraient tandis que nous marchions vers une partie du bâtiment qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je poursuivais mes études à Juilliard et j'étais une simple musicienne. Je ne n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'approcher la Faculté de Médecine de Columbia.

Je connectais mes neurones les unes aux autres afin de créer un semblant de lucidité cérébrale et, alors que des chiennes assoiffées du dieu vivant à côté de moi me regardaient les sourcils froncés, une constatation m'apparut._ Je n'avais jamais vu Edward Cullen tenir la main d'une fille. _Puis avec un once de fierté, je me redressais et dépliais ma colonne vertébrale, crachant presque à la figure de ces femelles pour défendre mon territoire. Est ce que je l'intéressais ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis une fille un peu paumée, qu'il a aperçu à quelques soirées et qui l'avait maladroitement bousculé aujourd'hui, sans oublier l'épisode ridicule qui s'en suivit. Mon esprit redevenait grisant en pensant à la petite chose que j'étais par rapport au magnifique spécimen à côté de moi.

Il bifurqua dans un couloir. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, il semblait nerveux. Je le sentais à sa main serrant et desserrant doucement la mienne.

Malgré tout, une seconde évidence apparue devant moi._ Je lui faisais confiance._

Il me faisait craqué depuis presque trois ans et je sais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour l'admirer. Les semaines s'étaient écoulées rapidement et je n'avais jamais pu me raisonner à aller lui parler.

Je savais qu'il lui restait quelques semestres à faire pour terminer sa spécialisation en pédiatrie. Mais moi, mon cursus touchait à sa fin. Je n'avais aucune raison de rester à New York. Vivre de ma musique à New York resterait un rêve inaccessible tant il était difficile pour des débutantes comme moi à approcher. Malgré tout, je composais avec assiduité. J'aimais ça et Edward apparaissait souvent dès qu'une idée se bousculait dans ma tête, rythmant mes notes en fonction de mon humeur.  
Plus cette évidente séparation approchait et plus mon esprit était torturé.

Edward s'arrêta dans sa lancée et nous nous retrouvâmes devant un distributeur de nourriture. Il choisit méticuleusement ce qu'il souhaitait consommer. Nous ne parlions toujours pas. Il prit ses achats, me distribuant deux bouteilles d'eau minérale. Puis, il reprit ma main libre dans la sienne et je le suivais bien docilement.  
Le silence ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise car j'écoutais sa respiration et nos pas marchant d'une même cadence, tout en occultant les bruits extérieurs. Je profitais de ce moment passé avec lui. Nous allions nous séparer rapidement. Attentionné, il voulait simplement me nourrir avant de me laisser, peut-être par respect pour Jasper et Alice.

Nous passions une ultime porte qui révéla l'accès à un espace beaucoup plus cosi. Nous marchions sur une moquette couleur gazon. Ce couloir assez large permettait l'exposition de consoles et buffets vernis. De magnifiques bouquets de fleurs étaient attablés sur chaque pièce. Cet espace inspirait confiance et relaxation. Cependant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me détendre. Edward semblait faire durer ce suspense inlassablement comme s'il me promettait de me torturer lentement.  
Au bout de ce corridor, Edward nous arrêta devant un bureau derrière lequel une dame d'un certain âge était assise et il lâcha instantanément ma main.

« Bonjour Miss Black. » la salua tranquillement Edward.

La dame aux cheveux grisonnant releva sa tête et nous regarda par dessus ses lunettes argentées. « Ah Edward, bonjour. Je ne pensais pas te voir avant demain. Que fais-tu ici cet après-midi ? »

« Oui, ma garde a été déplacée et remplacée par Mike qui avait certaines compétences à valider avec le Docteur Masen. Je me permets de faire visiter notre bibliothèque à Mademoiselle Swan qui désire intégrer le cursus l'an prochain. »

« Je vois. Mademoiselle Swan, bienvenue à Columbia. Prenez votre temps, les enfants. » nous dit-elle.

Un « Bonjour Miss Black » sorti des tréfonds de ma gorge.  
Edward quant à lui la remercia et m'entraîna devant lui, une main calée non loin de mes reins. Il était légèrement décalé par rapport à moi et je le sentais à la fois si proche et si loin.  
Nous traversions alors des rangées de livres aussi longues que hautes. Je ressentais presque le vertige devant tout cet étalage. Cette sensation devait être largement accentuée par mon état d'anxiété.  
Edward me guida devant une porte et sortis un trousseau de clés de la poche de son jean. Je pus lire sur la porte « Carlisle Masen Docteur en pédiatrie – Enseignant Tuteur ». Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches afin de me déplacer sur le côté et dévérouilla la porte. Ce geste me fit frissonner tellement l'attraction que j'avais pour lui était forte. Il l'ouvrit et se poussa pour me laisser entrer la première dans la pièce. Je le regardais puis entrais. Je nageais entre plaisir de cette nouvelle proximité avec Edward et mon incompréhension face à cette situation incongrue. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

Le bureau de Carlisle Masen était aussi sublime que le reste de la bibliothèque de la faculté.  
Des centaines d'ouvrages s'étalaient sur les côtés gauche et droite de la grande pièce, parfaitement alignés sur plus de deux mètres cinquante de haut. Deux échelles en bois noir permettaient l'accès aux livres de part et d'autre. Un bureau trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce, accentué par la couleur rouge bordeaux de la moquette. Tout était si feutré et somptueux. J'avançais au milieu de la pièce pour pouvoir admirer cet étalage de luxe. J'étais mal à l'aise tant je dénaturais par rapport à tout ce faste.  
Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, je me retournais vers Edward qui avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Appuyé contre la porte, il me regardait et esquissait un sourire, paraissant se délecter de ma confusion.  
Troublée, je baissais le regard. Je vis un fil de coton qui dépassait de mon chemisier et ce fut comme si m'en débarrasser devenait mon objectif de la journée. Je sentis Edward se redresser et avancer vers moi. Il prit alors les deux petites bouteilles que je tenais serrées contre ma poitrine à l'aide de ma main droite et posa tout ce qu'il tenait sur le bureau derrière moi. Je ne me retournais pas.

« Bella, va t'asseoir sur le canapé s'il te plaît. »  
Je sursautais légèrement au son de sa voix si sobre tout d'un coup. Lorsque je relevais la tête, j'aperçus un grand sofa vert bouteille à droite de la porte. J'avançais vers celui-ci tout en comptant mentalement mes pas afin d'oublier le ton de sa voix ainsi que son ordre.  
Une fois assise, je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il me fixait. Appuyé contre le bureau en face de moi et mains croisées sur son torse, il semblait analyser tout ce que j'essayais de lui cacher. Mon âme me semblait toute recroquevillée tellement son assurance était imposante.  
De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne puisse lâcher son regard.

« Peux-tu prendre dans ton sac l'objet que tu tentais de cacher tout à l'heure ? »

Non, pas ça ! C'était au dessus de mes forces. Voulait-il vraiment m'humilier ?

« Bella, je te prie. Montres-moi ce que tu tenais à dissimuler. »

J'abandonnais et d'un geste lent, j'attrapais mon sachet. Je l'ouvrais et hésitais avant de sortir la boite contenant mon objet.

« Pose-le à côté de toi. »

Je le fis. Ses ordres semblaient si fluides en moi comme si je n'avais aucune autre alternative. Or, je savais que je pouvais m'enfuir mais mon corps ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. Edward était maître de celui-ci. Le regard fuyant, j'attendais son prochain ordre.  
Il ne s'approcha pas de moi et je maudissais cette distance.

« Regarde-moi Bella, ne fuis pas mon regard. »

Je bifurquais donc mes yeux vers lui.

« Bien. Alors voilà, maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi tu te promènes dans la rue avec ce jouet avec toi ? »

Bon sang ! Les rouages de mon cerveau tentaient d'amorcer un mensonge mais rien ne me vient. La vérité allait être difficile à sortir.

« C'est un cadeau de mon frère. Enfin, non ! c'est … » J'étais montée d'un coup dans les aigus. On aurait dit une hystérique. Je ne me reconnaissais même pas. Edward avait ouvert sa bouche face à ma révélation et attendait. Je me repris et lui dit « En fait, mon frère m'a donné un peu d'argent pour mon anniversaire et m'a dit de m'offrir quelque chose parce que soit disant ma musique était triste en ce moment. Alors aujourd'hui, je me suis offert ça. J'ai pensé que … enfin que ça m'aiderait à évacuer. »

Edward sourit face à ma révélation.

« Pourquoi es-tu triste Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Enfin si, je … je me sens juste un peu seule. »

« Tu veux dire physiquement seule ? »

Je savais ce qu'il tentait de me faire dire. Il voulait certainement que j'avoue que j'étais comme une putain de vieille fille. Aucun copain, cuisinant uniquement pour ses trois chats. Mais en réalité, ma musique m'éloignait juste d'une vie sociale habituelle pour les gens de mon âge. Je m'étais autorisée quelques sorties le semestre dernier jugeant que mes notes n'en pâtissaient pas. Alice voulait toujours m'entraîner à toutes les fêtes étudiantes mais j'avais modéré mes sorties durant tout mon cursus même si je savais qu'Edward était présent lorsque Jasper était dans les parages. Mais à quoi bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais une fille sur laquelle Edward aurait pu fantasmer.

Alors, je lui répondais simplement « Oui. »

« Si je comprends bien, il s'agit bien de ton premier jouet ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je me contentais de rougir. Je voulais tellement baisser les yeux sur mes jambes mais il m'avait dit de ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier attendant de savoir où cela allait me mener.

« Bella, je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi tu sais. »

« Je sais. Non en fait je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là. Si tu veux m'humilier ou je ne sais pas ? »

« Non pas du tout. Je veux juste te connaître. »

« Me connaître ? Tu veux me connaître ? »

« Oui c'est l'idée. »

Il se mit alors à avancer doucement vers moi. Nos regards toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Après les quelques pas franchis, il se tenait debout face à moi. Je relevais automatiquement la tête vers lui. Il leva sa main droite et la posa sur mon visage. Mon souffle se coupa et les battements de mon cœur semblaient résonner dans mes tympans. Il caressa ma joue lentement et vient ensuite brosser les cheveux au dessus de mon oreille vers l'arrière. Je retiens un gémissement. Son autre main se plaça derrière ma nuque et me serra gentiment. Je penchais la tête vers sa main. Il me surplombait de par sa hauteur et je me retrouvais là, totalement soumise à lui. Je voulais tellement fermer mes yeux afin de mémoriser toutes les sensations que j'étais en train de vivre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de doutes quant à mes sentiments envers lui. Mes yeux, mon souffle, mon corps tout entier semblaient lui déclarer mon amour.

« A qui aurais-tu pensé avec ce vibromasseur Bella ? »

Il m'empêchait alors de tourner la tête. Après un mouvement lent de mes paupières, je lui répondis en soufflant presque tellement ma voix était basse « Toi. »

« Depuis quand exactement penses-tu à moi ? »

« Depuis mon entrée à Juilliard. Depuis que je t'ai vu avec Jasper au campus. Un jour où il attendait Alice pour votre sortie. »

Il se baissa, s'agenouilla pour se mettre à mon niveau et me sourit franchement révélant l'alignement de ses dents parfaites.

« Bella, tu es magnifique. Et d'ici quelques secondes, lorsque je t'aurais embrassé tu pourras te dire que tu seras moins seule parce que tu m'auras moi si tu le souhaites vraiment et je te ferais jouir avec ton sex toy là sur ce canapé pour que tu te rappelles à jamais notre rencontre. »

J'avais l'impression qu'il happait mon regard. Ses paroles étaient confuses pour moi. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et regarda ma bouche, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres. Je m'avançais alors vers lui, scellant la promesse qu'il venait de me faire. Nos lèvres s'accrochaient ensemble et semblaient être unies pour toujours. Il se releva pour s'asseoir à côté de moi sans jamais quitter mon corps. Il tenait ma nuque comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Il était si doux, aussi doux que dans ses paroles. Il était si parfait à mes yeux. Sa bouche s'éloigna de moi et il laissa reposer son front contre le mien. Nous reprenions notre souffle. Et alors, pour la première fois, je me détendais et lui souris. Il en fit de même.

« Putain Bella si tu savais … combien de temps j'ai attendu. Je te veux tellement tu sais. Trois années Bella que je voulais te parler. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir oser. »

Je me mis à lui caresser une de ses joues pour le détendre un peu. J'étais stupéfaite face à ses révélations. Il me voulait aussi, et depuis tout ce temps.  
Soudain, je baissais mon visage sur l'objet entre nous et je le glissais vers lui. Je lui signifiais que je lui faisais confiance. Je le vis alors sourire et comprendre ma demande muette.  
Oui, je ne voulais plus me sentir seule et oui, je voulais que cela soit lui qui s'occupe de moi et me fasse vibrer pour lui.  
Il ne m'embrassa pas mais décrypta mon visage affamé. Alors un à un, il défit les boutons de mon chemisier blanc cintré. Une fois fini, il sépara les deux parties du chemisier révélant à la fois mon sous-vêtement en dentelle et mes épaules fines. Je me contentais de le regarder pour tenter de comprendre ses pensées, désirant savoir s'il appréciait ma plastique.

« Tu es si belle. » me murmura t'il.

Prise d'une tentation soudaine, je me relevais, mon chemisier tombant derrière moi et je m'avançais devant lui, lui tournant le dos afin qu'il puisse m'enlever ma jupe crayon. Il pivota vers moi et descendit lentement la fermeture éclair de ma jupe. Je la sentis tomber et je me retournais face à lui. J'étais à présent plus haute que lui et je baissais mon regard. Il mordait ses lèvres franchement. Je me délectais de sa montée évidente de désir mais je voulais égoïstement qu'il s'occupe de moi. J'en avais tellement besoin.

« Ma Bella, tu es si parfaite. »

Ses paroles firent exploser mon cœur. Edward savait très bien s'y pendre pour me parler. Ses mots, si simples soient-ils, me plongeaient dans un monde parallèle où nos deux cœurs coexistaient et s'abandonnaient complètement.  
Il posa alors ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mes reins et commença à me caresser, ses yeux cherchant toujours mon accord. Je m'autorisais alors à poser mes deux mains dans ses cheveux lui signifiant mon approbation et tirais doucement sur ceux-ci cherchant à lui intimer mon besoin de vouloir plus de lui. Il descendit alors ses mains sur mes fesses et commença à les frictionner stratégiquement. Son toucher était doux mais commençait à manquer de patience.  
Ses gestes, si chastes cependant, faisait monter en moi un désir de plus en plus fort. J'étais debout face à lui et j'étais si prête que je savais qu'un rien pouvait me faire basculer dans l'extase. Il passa ses mains dans mon shorty sur mes fesses et descendis lentement mon sous-vêtement. J'étais trempe d'excitation. Il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur moi. Il regardait mon sexe avec des yeux pleins de désir et cela accentua ma sensation de puissance face à lui. Il leva alors mon pied et le posa sur son genou. J'étais offerte devant lui. Il enleva patiemment la boucle de mon escarpin à talon. Un fois déchaussée, il reposa mon pied au sol et fit le même manège pour mon second pied. J'avais l'impression que je brûlais sur place entre son toucher, mon cœur et sa façon de me désirer. Il faisait durer les choses et appréciait autant que moi le plaisir que nous nous procurions. Après avoir poser mon second pied au sol, il laissa traîner ses mains sur mes deux mollets remontant lentement le long de mes cuisses. Il allait me toucher, enfin. Il passa derrière mes cuisses pour me pousser un peu plus près de lui et du canapé. Et délicatement, il passa ses deux pouces le long de mes petites lèvres. Je laissais automatiquement ma tête tomber en arrière en gémissant.

« Patience bébé, j'irais doucement je te l'ai dit. »

Je voulais qu'il me prenne vite mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il m'avait promis. Il voulait que je me souvienne de notre rencontre. Il savait que mon désir allait croître avec l'attente mais j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.  
Il me fit avancer d'un petit pas et son visage se retrouva dans mes chairs. Tout en me tenant fermement, je sentis sa langue chaude sur moi entre ses deux mains. Celles-ci m'étirèrent un petit peu et sa langue atteint mon clitoris. Mille sensations décuplèrent dans tout mon corps.  
Edward faisait danser sa langue autour de moi, partout à la fois. J'haletais un instant et gémis lourdement cette fois-ci. Mes jambes n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, Edward releva son visage coupant net avant mon orgasme. Il me fit alors m'asseoir face à lui sur ses genoux, glissa ses mains sur mes flancs puis les remonta derrière mon dos afin de m'ôter mon soutien gorge. J'étais totalement nue face à lui. Cette position rendait les choses très excitantes. Je commençais à esquisser un geste pour défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise lorsqu'il prit mes deux mains pour les ramener contre sa poitrine.

« Bébé, aujourd'hui c'est toi et uniquement toi. Laisse-moi profiter de toi, de nous. »

Je souris face à sa prévenance. Il rapprocha un peu mon corps de lui et mis mes deux mains derrière mon dos, reposant sur ses genoux. J'étais si abandonnée pour lui. Il reposa ses deux mains sur mes reins et me caressa distraitement, ses pouces se rapprochant dangereusement de mon sexe. Ma poitrine lui faisant face, il posa sa bouche sur un de mes tétons et commença à me lécher. Il s'appliquait et gémis de me voir si ouverte pour lui. Ma position par rapport à lui avait fait monter son désir en flèche et je sentais son excitation contre moi. J'amorçais des mouvements contre lui tentant de nous soulager. Je voulais tellement l'avoir en moi. Après quelques minutes, il m'allongea sur le canapé, se décalant un peu. Il caressait mon clitoris me soulageant. Je brûlais de l'intérieur. Tout ça montait en moi si vite, si fort.

« Bella si tu le veux bien, nous allons utiliser ton cadeau aujourd'hui et je te promets que tu auras l'impression que c'est moi à la place de ton jouet. Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse jouir bébé ? »

« S'il te plaît Edward, je veux, je te veux. » Il laissa alors mon bouton de plaisir et attrapa alors le vibromasseur déjà sorti de son emballage et je le regardais faire essayant d'anticiper ses gestes pour contrôler mon désir. Je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps. Il recommença à me toucher et je me détendis immédiatement. Il inséra doucement le vibro en moi.

« Ferme les yeux bella. Tu me sens en toi. Je brûle pour toi. Tu es si douce, si belle. Je te sens si bien. »

Je me l'imaginais alors lui et je le sentais aller et venir doucement en moi.

« Je te fais l'amour ma Bella. Tu sens combien je te désire, combien je veux avancer avec toi. »

Il joignait les gestes à ses paroles. Sa façon douce de me toucher me permettait d'apprécier l'amant qu'Edward était. Ses gestes devenaient si précis que je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginer lui, coulissant en moi. Je me sentis trépasser, victime d'un orgasme fulgurant.  
Je respirais difficilement, Edward embrassait mon corps. Je me délectais de son pouvoir fantastique sur moi et descendait peu à peu de mon monde edwardesque.  
Après quelques minutes, il enleva le vibromasseur de mon corps, nous nous regardions et il m'embrassa si doucement que ça me faisait mal. Prise d'un doute terrible, je me demandais ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant.  
Puis, il s'éloigna de moi et ma respiration se coupa.

« Bella, je me demandais enfin ma sœur Jane se marie le mois prochain. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner et tu vois, que je te présente comme ma petite amie ? »

Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui répondis « Je serais très heureuse de rencontrer toute ta famille Edward. »  
Il m'embrassa très fort et lorsque nous sortîmes les mains chargés de nos collations et le cœur plein de nouvelles sensations, il embrassa mon front, passa son bras par dessus mon épaule et me dit « Je ne sais pas comment je vais arriver à me concentrer lorsque je vais devoir revenir demain dans ce bureau présenter mon compte rendu au Docteur Masen. »

Le clin d'œil qu'il m'envoya ensuite me fit sourire et d'un geste pas du tout maladroit, je laissais tomber une troisième fois la boîte de mon vibromasseur ...

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.  
Bises.  
ChicTess


End file.
